


Es ist eben doch nicht "nix"

by Eolewyn



Category: Tatort
Genre: Communication, Episode: Der Tod ist unser ganzes Leben, Episode: Die Wahrheit, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Tatort München, just let them talk for heaven's sake, no beta we die like the Tatort writers fucking will if they plan to end Franz and Ivo on that note, old men talking about their feelings, why do all of my darlings in this fandom need therapy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolewyn/pseuds/Eolewyn
Summary: Ivo erschrickt ein bisschen; Franz sieht furchtbar aus. Fahl und krank und müde. Ist das Bein wieder schlimmer? Franz funkelt ihn nur an. „Wir reden da jetzt drüber“, verspricht er finster. „Verdammt noch mal,red endlich mit mir, Ivo!“, hallt in seinem Kopf wider. Hat er wirklich geglaubt, Franz würde es auf sich beruhen lassen? Dafür tut es ihm zu sehr weh. Franz zupft und zerrt an Wunden, ohne Unterlass.Nach dem Abschluss des Falls Schröder herrscht zwischen Ivo und Franz Eiseskälte. Nicht alles kann erklärt werden, aber reden müssen sie trotzdem. Übers Älterwerden, über Vertrauen und darüber, sich um einander zu kümmern.
Relationships: Ivo Batic/Franz Leitmayr
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	Es ist eben doch nicht "nix"

**Author's Note:**

> Also, "Die Wahrheit" / "Der Tod ist unser ganzes Leben" hat mich tierisch abgefuckt. Hab außer dem Dortmund-Crossover noch keine von den danach kommenden Folgen gesehen; kann also sein, dass das hier absolut überflüssig ist, weil sie tatsächlich schon im Canon miteinander geredet haben. Ich hoffe es sehr. Aber bis dahin muss ich irgendwie hierauf klar kommen, und es ist eine gute Entschuldigung, mich nach der Pause wieder warmzuschreiben. 
> 
> Ich schwöre. Wenn der Batic-Leitmayr-Tatort in ein paar Jahren damit endet, dass die zwei wortlos und bitter auseinandergehen, dann werde ich die Verantwortlichen finden und sie dafür büßen lassen. Lasst sie zusammen auf ner Parkbank sitzen und ihre Rente damit genießen, dass sie sich gegenseitig mit blöden Kommentaren aufziehen, verdammt noch mal! Schiebt euch euer "nix" sonstwohin! Ich will nicht "nix"! Ich will, dass die miteinander reden! 
> 
> In diesem Sinne. Ein Gespräch über die Vorkommnisse. Ein Versuch, diesen Clusterfuck ein bisschen auseinanderzunehmen. Bin ich die einzige, die Franz' Macke mit den Reißzwecken so extremst verstörend fand? Okay.

Es ist kein Albtraum, den er jetzt hat, nicht wirklich – da ist der Schmerz, die Angst vor der Wunde, die Angst um Ayumi, vor dem, was kommt, aber alles ist gut, denn Franz _lebt_ , Franz ist bei ihm. Beugt sich über ihn, sagt beruhigende Worte, drückt seine Hand auf Ivos Wunde. Als Ivo kalt wird von dem Blutverlust, gibt Franz ihm sein Jackett, ermahnt ihn, durchzuhalten, redet immerzu mit ihm, sieht ihn an, voll Vertrauen, keine Sekunde lang Zweifel in seinem Blick. Franz hat ihn in dem Moment nicht gefragt, wer Barthold erschossen hat, wer Merzer. Es ist ihm egal gewesen; er hat nur gewollt, dass Ivo lebt.

Dann ist da ein Knallen. Nein, ein dumpfes Hämmern. Dann ein schrilles Geräusch. _Nein, nein_. Ivo klammert sich an seinem Traum fest. Er will jetzt nicht aufwachen, will nicht weg von Franz.

Aber dann ist es dunkel um ihn, er ist wach und es hämmert immer noch jemand an die Tür, klingelt. Brüllt. „Mach die scheiß Tür auf, Ivo! Ich weiß, dass du zuhause bist!“ Natürlich ist es Franz.

Doch mit diesem Franz kann Ivo nicht umgehen. Dieser Franz, der gegenwärtige, ist wütend und verletzt und fühlt sich verraten, völlig zu Recht.

Das ging los bei einem ratlosen: _„Ivo, was soll das?“_ , durchs Fenster seines Krankenzimmers. Ivo hat ihn nicht angesehen. Hat nicht mal in seine Richtung gesehen.

Das ging weiter mit: _„Was machst du denn für ’ne Scheiße, verdammt?“_ Polizisten haben ihn weggezogen; Franz hat getobt, selbst noch, als die Tür schon verschlossen war. _„Ich will’s von ihm selber hören! Sag’s mir wenigstens ins Gesicht! Feigling!“_

Und irgendwann hat es dann kaum noch für Wut gereicht. _„Wie soll das weitergehen, mit uns?“_ Franz war daran verzweifelt und Ivo hat ihm keine Antwort gegeben. Er weiß jetzt immer noch nicht, an welcher Stelle er sich falsch entschieden hat, hat immer noch keine Antwort und irgendwas ist vergiftet oder kaputt und es ist Ivos Schuld, und _dem_ … dem kann er sich nicht stellen.

Wieder ein Hieb, lauter und schärfer diesmal. Ivo fragt sich, ob Franz mit der Krücke gegen die Tür geschlagen hat. „Ivo!“ Seine Stimme dröhnt. Er kann ziemlich bedrohlich klingen, wenn er wütend ist.

Ivo kämpft sich aus dem Bett hoch, kämpft gegen das Bein und das Schmerzmittel, das seinen Kopf wie in Watte packt. Er wirft einen Blick auf den Wecker – drei Minuten nach eins und Franz brüllt hier rum wie ein Idiot! – und humpelt zur Tür, schaltet auf dem Weg das Licht an, das ihm für die Uhrzeit viel zu grell ist. Als er es geschafft hat und öffnet, diskutiert Franz gerade mit der Nachbarin. Die Worte „Lärmbelästigung“ und „Polizei“ fallen und Franz giftet: „Richten Sie einen schönen Gruß vom Kollegen Leitmayr aus; ich bin an der Sache dran.“

Dann wendet er sich an Ivo. Der erschrickt ein bisschen; Franz sieht furchtbar aus. Fahl und krank und müde. Ist das Bein wieder schlimmer?

Franz funkelt ihn nur an. „Wir reden da jetzt drüber“, verspricht er finster.

 _„Verdammt noch mal, red endlich mit mir, Ivo!“_ , hallt in seinem Kopf wider. Hat er wirklich geglaubt, Franz würde es auf sich beruhen lassen? Dafür tut es ihm zu sehr weh. Franz zupft und zerrt an Wunden, ohne Unterlass.

Ivo seufzt tief. Der Atemzug lässt ihn einen Anflug von Bier erahnen. „Wir reden da jetzt nicht drüber. Es ist ein Uhr morgens, und du bist besoffen.“

Franz stemmt seine Hand in den Türrahmen, um ihn davon abhalten, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuknallen. Ihm steht der Schweiß auf der Stirn, die Knie zittern – Gott, hoffentlich hat der Schwachkopf nicht die Treppe genommen. Ivo will ihn umarmen, sich um ihn kümmern, etwas gegen seine Schmerzen tun. Er senkt den Blick, betrachtet die Tür. Da ist tatsächlich ein Kratzer im Lack, von Franz‘ Gehhilfe.

„Ich bin net besoffen, ich bin mit’m Auto hier“, schnauzt Franz ihn an. Da er nicht nuschelt, beschließt Ivo, ihm zu glauben – er kann sich genauso gut nur einen Schluck Mut und Entschlossenheit angetrunken haben. „Und wir sind doch eh beide noch wach.“

Ivo gibt nach. Lässt ihn eintreten und sagt sich, sie müssen das ja nicht vor der verärgerten Nachbarin auszanken – aber vor allem will er, dass Franz sich _setzt_. Faktisch gesehen ist Ivo schlimmer verletzt worden, aber er erholt sich besser. Franz‘ Bein hat sich grässlich entzündet; der Nagel hat zu lange in seinem Fleisch gesteckt. Der Gedanke verursacht Ivo Übelkeit. „War ich bis grade eben nicht, danke dafür“, knurrt er, um darüber weg zu täuschen. „Warum bist _du_ noch wach?“

Keine Antwort. Ivo schaut sich um. Franz ist ihm nicht Richtung Sofa gefolgt, sondern lehnt an der Wand, kann sich kaum rühren.

Ivo sieht ihn sich genau an, die Tränensäcke stärker ausgeprägt denn je, gerahmt von dunklen Schatten. Er weiß nicht, was Franz so zusetzt – seine Verletzung, das grässliche Erlebte oder doch er selbst, Ivo, der Franz ohne ein Wort hat hängen lassen. „Wann hast du zuletzt geschlafen?“, fragt er lauernd.

Franz entfährt ein hässliches, humorloses Lachen.

Es ist ja auch zum Lachen – oder zum Heulen, so genau weiß Ivo das nicht. Wenn man bedenkt, dass der ganze Mist, Maurers Behauptungen, er wäre angeschlagen, überhaupt erst damit angefangen haben, dass _Ivo_ nicht hat schlafen können. Und dann ist Franz der leitende Ermittler im Fall Schröder geworden, er und Ivo haben sich an unterschiedlichen Punkten verbissen…

Ivo tritt näher an ihn heran und Franz fuchtelt mit der Hand in seine Richtung. Vielleicht will er ihn schlagen; Ivo ist es egal. „Franz? Kannst du schlafen?“

„Mit Tabletten, klar“, grummelt Franz. Er erwischt Ivos Ärmel, greift zu und schüttelt ihn. „Du – _du_!“ Jetzt wird er wieder laut, aber seine Stimme bricht schon ein paar Worte später. „Du elendes _Arschloch_!“

Ivo gerät ins Stolpern; er kann nicht mehr stehen. Das Bein macht ihn fertig, und das von Franz ist auch nicht besser. Als Franz schwer gegen seine Schulter taumelt, reißt es Ivo fast zu Boden. „Jetzt komm schon mit“, sagt er, inzwischen fast ein Flehen – sie müssen sich setzen, wirklich. Stehen tut weh. Franz beim Stehen zuzusehen tut auch weh.

Franz lässt sich mitzerren. Sie humpeln Seite an Seite zum Sofa; ein trauriges Bild von zwei bitteren, erbärmlichen alten Männern, denkt Ivo. Aber dann sitzt Franz neben ihm und ist kein erbärmlicher alter Mann; er ist einfach nur sein Franz und tieftraurig und gequält, und es ist Ivos Aufgabe, ihn zu trösten.

„Franz, ich hab–“, beginnt er.

Schon fällt ihm Franz ins Wort. Mehr als das hat er nicht gebraucht, nur Ivos Bereitschaft zu reden. „Hast gedacht, ich krieg’s net _mit_? Denkst du, ich bin komplett _bescheuert_?“, faucht er. „Du musst mich doch für ’n letzten Deppen halten! Du hast damals auch schon wegen dem Schneider gedacht, dass ich meine Arbeit nicht richtig mache!“

Jetzt möchte Ivo ihm am liebsten eine reinhauen. Kommt der ihm mit Harry! Hängt schon seitdem etwas zwischen ihnen schief? Ja, er weiß schon längst, dass er die Lage damals falsch eingeschätzt hat. Fast hat er hinterher erwartet, dass Franz ihm ankommt mit „hab’s dir ja g’sagt“. Ist er natürlich nicht, aber Ivo hat das saublöde Gefühl gehabt, es verdient zu haben. Das Gefühl hat er immer noch. Was für Vorwürfe Franz ihm auch macht – sie sind gerechtfertigt.

Außer diesem hier. „Ich halt dich _nicht_ für bescheuert“, beharrt er. „Ich hab nur gehofft, dass ich dich da irgendwie raushalten kann.“

„Mich raushalten!“ Franz starrt ihn an, fassungslos. „Mich raushalten, aus _unserm_ Fall! Aus den Ermittlungen, in denen ich als Zeuge gegen dich vorgeladen wurde! Sag mal, Ivo, bist du denn… du…“

Dann küsst Franz ihn, und Ivo schmeckt Blut. Sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillen los. Warum Blut?

Er versucht, zurückzuweichen, aber Franz lässt ihn nicht, will gerade nicht loslassen, und irgendwie ist es beruhigend, weil es Ivo für den Moment die Illusion gibt, dass vielleicht noch irgendwas ganz ist.

Schließlich knallt Franz seine Stirn auf Ivos Schulter. Ivo legt eine Hand um seinen Hinterkopf, vergräbt sie in Franz‘ Haaren und lässt sie dort. Er weiß, er hat kein Recht dazu, kein Recht auf diese Nähe, nachdem er so eine Distanz zwischen sie gezwängt hat, aber er kann einfach nicht mehr.

_Warum Blut?_

„Hast du dir was getan?“, will er wissen.

Es dauert etwas zu lange, bis Franz antwortet. „Hab mir auf die Zunge gebissen.“ Seine Stimme klingt komisch.

„Hast schon mal besser gelogen.“ Ivos rechte Hand findet Franz‘ linke, tastet mit dem Daumen die Handfläche ab, ehe er sie zum Licht dreht. Winzige Kratzer sind dort verschorft, ein paar nur Punktwunden. „Hast du in ’ne Kiste Nadeln gefasst?“

„Nur die Reißzwecken“, murmelt Franz.

 _Reißzwecken_. Wenn Ivo erschrickt, ist sein Hirn immer noch erstaunlich schnell. Er hat Franz immer mal im Büro an Reißzwecken rumspielen sehen. Er dreht sie zwischen den Fingern, wenn er nicht zur Ruhe kommt, lutscht daran herum. Eklig, eigentlich, aber um zu bluten, muss er sie sich wirklich ins Fleisch gepresst haben. Die aufgerissenen Lippen, das Blut auf der Zunge. Er muss so darauf herumgekaut haben, dass er sich den Mund aufgestochen hat. Muss seine Hand um die Dinger zusammengedrückt haben.

Entschlossen schiebt er Franz weit genug weg, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Was machst du denn mit dir?“

Franz runzelt die Stirn. Er kommt offensichtlich nicht mit. „Du kommst mir mit so ’ner scheiß Nummer an und jetzt erzählst du mir was wegen ein paar Kratzern? Kannst echt nicht mal zwei Minuten darüber reden, dass du Mist gebaut hast?“

„Wir können von mir aus ’ne Stunde drüber reden“, unterbricht ihn Ivo gereizt. „Aber vorher sagst du mir, wie lange du schon an dir rumstichst!“

„An mir– an mir _rumstech_?“ Franz ist inzwischen perplex, nicht mehr sauer. „Was glaubst du denn, was ich mach? Ivo, das ist ’n nervöser Tick, nix weiter.“

„Wenn du hinterher blutest, ist es selbstverletzendes Verhalten!“, hält Ivo dagegen.

Franz guckt wie ein Auto. „Du hast dir ’ne Drainage aus der Hüfte gerissen und bist auf ’nem beschädigten Nerv durch die Stadt gerannt“, sagt er langsam und deutlich, als würde er mit einem Idioten reden.

Vielleicht tut er das auch, denn er hat Recht, wie Ivo auffällt. Er fängt an zu feixen; es ist alles so absurd.

„So besonders komisch find ich des jetzt net“, grummelt Franz, aber als Ivo hysterisch lachend gegen ihn kippt und sich an ihm festklammert, seufzt er bloß und hält ihn fest, wartet ab.

Schließlich beruhigt Ivo sich. „Ja, aber _ich_ weiß, wann ich mir wehtue“, versucht er zu erklären, als er sich von Franz löst. „Ich erkenn es wenigstens. Meine Therapeutin findet’s nämlich nicht so gut, dass ich immer mal gegen die Wände schlage.“

Franz schnaubt, sieht an ihm vorbei. „Wie lange bist schon in Therapie?“, will er wissen. „Seit der Verhaftung jetzt, oder…?“

„Nein, länger“, gibt Ivo zu. „Seit vorigem Jahr. Hab ziemlich zu Anfang des Schröder-Falls ’ne Überweisung gekriegt.“ Raus aus dem Krankenhaus, rein ins Krankenhaus. Sie verbringen zu viel Zeit mit Ärzten. Verdammt, sie werden alt. „Es ging mir beschissen. Ich dachte, ich hätte ’n Herzinfarkt, aber der Arzt hat mir ’ne Panikattacke diagnostiziert und mich wegen der Arbeitsbelastung zur Psychologin geschickt. Schlafstörungen… die ganze Palette halt. Ist langsam besser geworden.“

Jetzt vergräbt Franz das Gesicht in den Händen. „Gehst deswegen donnerstags immer so pünktlich? Wenn du sagst, du musst noch einkaufen?“ Ivo zuckt zusammen, wieder bei einer Lüge ertappt. Und Franz bohrt in der Wunde. „Du hast Panikattacken; du bist krank und ich weiß von nix. Warum glaubst du, dass mich des nix angeht?“

„Ich wollt dich nicht mit runterziehen. Dir ging’s doch gut, soweit…“ Ivo ersterben die Worte auf der Zunge, denn Franz geht es offensichtlich nicht gut. Er schläft nicht, er tut sich weh, ohne es zu merken, und nicht erst seit kurzem. Der Fall hat auch ihn fertiggemacht, von Maurer ganz zu schweigen. Ivo weiß, dass Franz als Leiter der SoKo eine Menge Dreck von Maurer einstecken musste. „Vielleicht solltest du auch mal hingehen. Es hilft. Ist gut, die Frau.“

„Klar, du bist ein strahlendes Vorbild von Ausgeglichenheit und Stabilität.“ Es ist kein Biss mehr hinter dem Kommentar; Franz ist todmüde.

„Lass uns mal schlafen gehen“, bittet Ivo.

Franz schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich will jetzt über den Fall reden, Ivo“, sagt er ruhig und hart. Es hält nicht an; schon beim nächsten Satz zittert seine Stimme wieder. „Ich hab… so für dich gekämpft. Ich hab denen gesagt, dass sie Scheiß labern. Ich hab den Maurer zur Sau gemacht deswegen. Ich hab dem _Kalli_ gesagt, dass er Scheiß labert. Und alles dafür, dass du… dass du…“

Dass Ivo ihn nach Strich und Faden hintergeht.

Ivo schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Dafür gibt’s keine Entschuldigung. Kein „tut mir leid“ wird das aus der Welt schaffen.

„Warum…“ Franz holt tief Luft, setzt neu an. „Ayumi Schröder. Warum warst du so unglaublich scharf drauf, für diese Frau alles wegzuwerfen?“

„Geht’s hier um sie?“, will Ivo wissen und schämt sich dafür. Er ist ein Feigling, das Thema so zu verdrehen.

Eine harte Linie zeigt sich um Franz‘ Mund. Über Eifersucht reden sie nicht; das gehört nicht dazu. „Es ist mir egal, ob du sie gevögelt hast.“

Ivo zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ist es?“

„Nein“, gibt Franz unumwunden zu. „Aber ich kann’s irgendwie verstehen. Frau, Familie. Sie hat ’nen Sohn. Ist ja nicht so, als würde uns sonst jemand Kinder hinterherwerfen.“

Er sagt es bitter, endgültig, als wäre es offensichtlich und sinnvoll. Dabei klingt es so grauenhaft, so falsch. Als ob Franz nicht genug für ihn wäre. Als ob er nicht seine Familie wäre. Weil Ivo das selbst so gesagt hat, als ob es nicht reichen würde. Im Krankenhaus.

_„Meinst, du bist allein auf der Welt? Was ist mit uns, was ist mit mir?“_

Er will schreien, Franz sagen, dass er Scheiß geredet hat, dass das so nicht stimmt. Doch er bringt nur heraus: „Ich hab sie nicht gevögelt.“

„Es ist mir egal. Es ist mir _egal_.“ Jetzt heult Franz. _Scheiße_. Ivo greift nach seiner Schulter, aber Franz wehrt ihn ab. Tränen rollen ihm über die Wangen, die er zu verbergen versucht, indem er den Kopf über die verschränkten Arme senkt. „Du wolltest für sie in den Knast gehen. Das ist mir nicht egal.“

Das kann Ivo nicht leugnen. Egoistisch hat Franz ihn deswegen genannt, und das war es wohl. War es fair von Ivo gewesen, ihn aus der Sache rauszuhalten? Franz hängt an der Arbeit, trotz allem, in einer Weise, wie Ivo es zurzeit nicht kann. Im Moment macht ihn das alles so krank. „Ich hab den Typen gehasst“, sagt er. Wenigstens das stimmt. „Ich wollte, dass er tot ist. Ich finde, dass sie einen guten Grund hatte.“

„Und deswegen hast du sie in Schutz genommen, ja, soweit komm ich mit“, Franz versucht, ungeduldig zu klingen, aber seine Stimme ist rau vom Weinen. „Aber warum hast du mir des nicht _gesagt_?“

Ivo schlägt mit der Faust neben sich aufs Sofa. „Was hätt ich dir damit für ’n Gefallen getan, hm?“, fragt er. „Was hätts’t du denn damit getan?“

Franz versucht, ein Schluchzen in seiner Hand zu ersticken, wischt sich die Nase ab. Dann schaut er mit wässrigen Augen auf. „Ich hab drüber nachgedacht. Und ganz ehrlich, Ivo? Ich hätt dir wahrscheinlich geholfen, es zu vertuschen.“

Ivo holt tief Luft. Er hat nie daran glauben wollen, hat den Gedanken immer sofort unterdrückt, wenn er aufgetaucht ist. Aber ja, er wusste, dass die Möglichkeit besteht. Und nichts hat ihm mehr Angst gemacht. Franz mit reinzuziehen war eine Sache. Aber dass Franz sich willentlich darauf einlassen würde, seinetwegen alles wegwerfen würde… „Deswegen ging’s nicht.“

„Arschloch“, krächzt Franz.

Ivo weiß nichts darauf zu erwidern außer: „Volim te.“

Franz rauft sich die Haare, verbirgt wieder sein Gesicht in den Armen. „Was ist, wenn ich dir das nicht glaub?“, fährt er Ivo an. „Was ist, wenn ich dir gar nix mehr glaub?“

Es tut weh, als er das sagt, aber im Moment will Franz ihm auch nur wehtun. Verdient hat er es. Ivo klammert sich daran, dass er es nicht so meint. Er umarmt Franz, hat Angst davor, wieder weggestoßen zu werden.

Franz rührt sich erst überhaupt nicht. Wehrt sich nicht, lehnt sich nicht an ihn. Irgendwann, ganz allmählich, entspannt er sich, löst die verkrampfte Haltung. Seine Hände suchen Ivos Schultern, nicht um ihn zu schütteln diesmal, sondern, um sich festzuhalten. Er zittert, und Ivo ist sich wieder mal dessen bewusst, dass Franz alt ist, sie beide. Er muss aufhören, sich davon so angreifen zu lassen. Es macht Franz nicht weniger Franz und ihn nicht weniger zu sich selbst.

Sein Blick streift die Uhr. Es geht auf halb zwei zu. Ivo arbeitet zwar noch nicht wieder, aber er braucht ein bisschen Tagesroutine, damit er nicht durchdreht. „Wir müssen echt schlafen“, sagt er.

Franz richtet sich halbwegs auf, öffnet den Mund. „Soll ich…“

 _Soll ich nach Hause fahren? Soll ich auf dem Sofa schlafen?_ Beide Fragen sind für Ivo wie Stiche in den Magen. _Bitte nicht, bitte nicht_.

Franz fragt nicht. Er schließt den Mund wieder und folgt Ivo, der unendlich erleichtert ist, ins Schlafzimmer. Auch wenn sie morgen weiter streiten müssen, er hält es nicht aus, wenn Franz jetzt glaubt, dass er sich von ihm fernhalten soll.

Ivo sucht ihm ein paar Sachen raus und wartet schweigend ab, dass Franz fertig wird – zumindest so lange, bis der sich zur Seite dreht, um seine Hosen wegzulegen. Ehe er nach den Jogginghosen greifen kann, die Ivo ihm hingelegt hat, sieht Ivo zum ersten Mal seit einer ganzen Weile Franz‘ nacktes Bein. Der Verband ist nicht mehr drauf.

Die Narbe sieht furchtbar aus. Irgendwie größer, als Ivo erwartet hat, und die Haut drumherum ist dunkelrot und gerahmt von einem gewaltigen Bluterguss, lila, braun, an den Rändern gelblich. Geschwollen ist zwar nichts mehr, aber an der Nahtstelle ist so offensichtlich, dass das Gewebe ohne die Fäden auseinanderklaffen würde.

Ivo starrt. Es war leicht, sich auf seine eigene Verletzung zu konzentrieren. Zu jammern, dass er vielleicht nie wieder würde laufen können, während er insgeheim schon sein Bein trainiert hat. Über das, was inzwischen mit Franz passiert ist, hat er nicht nachdenken wollen. Warum auch? Ging ihm doch gut. Er ist doch angelaufen gekommen, nachdem Ayumi weg war, hat sich um Ivo gekümmert. _Hat sich nach einem Sturz über sechs Meter oder so einen Nagel aus dem Bein gezogen und ist zu mir gerannt_. Wie viel Kraft ihn das gekostet haben muss.

„Ivo?“ Erst als Franz ihn anspricht, merkt Ivo, dass er auf ihn zugetreten ist und die Hand nach der Narbe ausgestreckt hat.

Er bemüht sich, aus seinen Gedanken aufzutauchen und ihn anzusehen. Aber jetzt kann er nur daran denken, wie jämmerlich er war, während Franz einfach Alter und Wunde hingenommen hat und losgerannt ist, um zu ihm zu kommen. Alles andere hat Franz einen Scheißdreck geschert. Und Ivo… Gott, wie erbärmlich er sich ihm gegenüber benommen hat. Wie er ihn angelogen und angeschwiegen hat. Wie er ihm nicht mal gesagt hat, wie dankbar er für das eine, wichtigste ist – den Moment, als er dagelegen und geblutet hat und in der Ferne plötzlich Franz‘ Stimme zu hören gewesen war…

Ivo reißt ihn in seine Arme. „Du lebst“, murmelt er, völlig sinnlos. „Du lebst.“

Franz steht da, nur halb angezogen, lässt sich umarmen. „Bist jetzt bescheuert?“, fragt er schließlich. „Ich hab net tagelang im Koma gelegen und ich hab auch keine Kugel inne Hüfte gekriegt.“

Ivo versucht zu lachen, aber es ist ein angestrengtes, gepresstes Geräusch, das aus ihm herauskommt. „Du hätt’st dein Bein genauso einbüßen können“, sagt er. Und was wäre dann aus Franz geworden? Wer hätte sich um ihn gekümmert, während Ivo auf seinem Egotrip verschwunden war? Was, wenn er nicht hätte aufstehen können? Was, wenn er verblutet wäre? Was, wenn nach dem Sturz in die Grube kein Knochen mehr heil gewesen wäre? „Ich hab dich mit ihm allein gelassen.“ Er kann es kaum aussprechen. „Ich hab dich allein gelassen, um mit ihr zu reden. Ich dacht, wenn ich sie dazu bringe, wieder zu gehen, wird noch alles gut, aber da war schon nix mehr gut. Als er da gesessen hat, mit Blut an der Hand… und du warst nicht da… natürlich hätte ich ihn umbringen können. Er hat mir doch gesagt, er hätte…“

Ivo schnappt nach Luft; ihm hat sich die Kehle so zugeschnürt. Aber den nächsten Satz speit er voller Hass aus. „Natürlich hätt ich ihn umgebracht.“

Franz seufzt, streichelt ihm mit beiden Händen über den Rücken. „Leute umbringen kannste, aber mit mir reden kannste nicht? Ist doch Schwachsinn.“

Sein Bein zuckt, er verlagert das Gewicht ein bisschen. Ivo lässt ihn los und sich fertig anziehen; dann kriechen sie ins Bett. Er bietet Franz etwas von seinem Schmerzmittel an, damit er schlafen kann, aber sie haben nicht dasselbe verschrieben bekommen, also lässt es Franz lieber.

Dann liegen sie im Dunkeln nebeneinander und schweigen. Ivo will Franz halten, aber er traut sich nicht.

Irgendwann dreht sich Franz zu ihm. Ivo dreht sich auch auf die Seite und sucht seinen Blick, kann nur ungefähr erahnen, wo Franz‘ Gesicht ist.

„Wolltest du einfach nur mit ’nem ruhmreichen Knall raus, Ivo? Wolltest du?“

Er denkt wieder an ihren Streit im Krankenhaus. An seine bittere Klage übers Altwerden. _„Was kommt denn jetzt noch, danach?“_

„Ich dachte“, fügt Franz hinzu, „was danach noch bleibt, sind _wir_. Ich dachte, wenn etwas übrig bleibt… dann doch wohl du und ich, oder?“

Ivo kommt sich so unglaublich schäbig vor. Für Franz macht es keinen Unterschied. Ob er ein Verbrechen vertuschen wollte, ob er alt ist, ob er ein Krüppel wird. _„Wenn’s sein muss, dann schieb ich dich im Rollstuhl zum nächsten Tatort!“_

Selbst, wenn Ivo das annehmen kann - hat er es noch verdient? „Gibt’s denn noch ein _wir_?“, fragt er, muss er fragen.

Franz bewegt sich, schiebt sich näher an ihn ran und legt den Kopf an Ivos Schulter. Ivo spürt ihn nicken. „So leicht werd’n mer net miteinander fertig.“

Ivo fällt ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen.

* * *

Als er wach wird, ist es Morgen. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Spektakel mit Barthold und Ayumi hat er einen erholsamen Nachtschlaf gehabt.

Jetzt setzt ihm natürlich das blöde Bein zu; er muss seine Medikamente nehmen. Und irgendwann müsste er mal Franz nach Hause bringen, damit der seine Medikamente nehmen kann…

Aber Franz scheint es nicht eilig zu haben; er schnarcht lautstark. Ivo stupst ihn an, erst sachte, dann, als Franz nicht reagiert, nochmal fester. Franz wacht nicht auf, aber er dreht sich auf die andere Seite, zu Ivo um, und das Schnarchen lässt nach.

Ivo betrachtet ihn, die grauen Bartstoppeln, die Falten um Augen und Mund, ohne die er nicht sein Franz wäre. Die aufgestochenen Lippen. Gut, an sowas müssen sie arbeiten. Ein paar Sachen haben sie noch vor sich.

**Author's Note:**

> Tja. Bin nicht hundertprozentig zufrieden mit dem Ende, aber das kann erstmal so stehen bleiben, ist ja therapeutisches Schreiben.


End file.
